A Different Piont of View
by onyx-worrystone
Summary: Two more people come through the quantum mirror, this time both escaping and on a mission. Who are they and what do they want? And unbeknownst to them, the one they are running fromis making good progress in finding them. PG for minor Gou'ld swearing.
1. Prologue

Hello peoples!! I own nothing but the plot!! Don't sue!!

Prologue

"C'mon, Rya'c!" A desperate young woman stood on the Stargate access ramp and motioned quickly to a medium-skinned man who was running toward her. As soon as he reached her, they both dived through the event horizon, staff weapon blasts raining all around them.

Reaching the other side of the wormhole, they tumbled down the stone steps. The wormhole disengaged as the woman and the man stood up. The man placed his hands on the woman's shoulders.

"Are you all right, my love?"

"No, Husband. Just _thinking_ about her hurts! Seeing her is even worse!" The woman leaned against the man, tears streaming down her face. The man hugged her for a moment, then let go.

"I know, my love. Remember, she killed my father. We are not safe, even here. We have a mission to complete, do we not?" The woman wiped away her tears.

"We do. You look that way." The man nodded and took off. The woman went in the other direction.

After a few tense minutes of searching, the man's voice rang out.

"I have found it!" The woman arrived at a run, a nervous expression on her face. A quantum mirror sat in front of the man.

"Rya'c, they're dialing our Gate!"

"Hurry, my love." The woman put her hands on the sides of the mirror and closed her eyes. Slowly but steadily, the mirror's images began to change. They sped up, going faster and faster until they stopped abruptly. The woman opened her eyes and took her hands off the mirror, breathing hard. "This is the one, my love?" the man asked. The woman nodded. As they were about to touch the mirror's surface, the woman spun around, her eyes wide in fear.

"Oh my god! She's opened-" They heard the shouts of Jaffa coming from the direction of the Stargate. Both man and woman turned ashen.

"Ya'isid ma'gue!" The man's voice was barely audible as he slipped into his native Gou'ld. In unison, the man and woman placed their hands on the mirror's polished front, disappearing at once.

Two seconds after they had gone, the Gou'ld System Lord Bastet entered the room, flanked on either side by Jaffa.

"You failed me, Kar'tec," she said softly to her First Prime, a twinge of annoyance in her even voice. "You let my slave and the Sholva's son escape." The Jaffa at her right knelt before her.

"Forgive me, My Lady. I **will** find them." Bastet's eyes flared and narrowed.

"You had better." She turned and stalked away.

Meanwhile, the man and the woman reappeared in a shadowy dead-end alleyway. There was absolutely no sign of a quantum mirror near them at all.

"Rya'c?" the woman whispered. "Did we make it? What year is it? What time?" The man walked out a little farther into the alley until he stood in a patch of sunlight a few feet from the alley's end. Satisfied, he came back.

"Judging by the position of the sun, it is 01100 hours." The woman gave a small smile.

"At least we know that it's the right time. But what day, or year is it? For all we know, it could be 1969!" There was complete silence for a moment. "We're gonna have to ask someone."

"I will ask," the man said quickly. The woman reached up and brushed a hand across his Mark of Apophis. It disappeared. "Aray Kree," he whispered, then walked out of the alley and strode around the corner. The woman waited anxiously for about ten minutes. She was about to go look for her husband when he reappeared at the alley's entrance. She ran to him.

"What did they say? Did they tell you at all? What-" The man put a finger on his wife's lips, smiling.

"June 11, 2002." She let out a sigh of relief.

"We have enough time, then."

"But we are in Sacramento, California."

"Mai'tac!" the woman swore. "It will take us longer than we have to get there on foot!" She looked up at her husband, eyes blazing. "There is only one other way."

"But my love, you are still weak from the last jump. Even one through the same time will weaken you greatly," the man cautioned. "You should rest first."

"No! I won't wait! If saving her from that awful fate means I get hurt, then so be it! I won't let her..." The woman trailed off. "It's _not_ going to happen again." The man sighed.

"Very well." The woman again closed her eyes. She crouched and putting her palms on the ground an equal distance apart, she began to rise slowly, creating a doorway. As the portal neared completion, sweat began to form on the woman's forehead. She finally brought her hands together over her head, completing the transnational door to the Cheyenne Mountain Complex infirmary.

"Go!" she said, grunting with the effort of keeping the portal open. The man entered the door. The woman followed.

On the portal's other side, the woman collapsed from the strain of making the door. Her husband caught her before she hit the ground. The petite brunette doctor who was already in the infirmary hit a red button on the wall, making alarms blare.

"Remember, Rya'c," the woman whispered in Gou'ld, "don't use our real names, at least until I recover." The man kissed her forehead as a group of sf's ran into the room.

"Do not worry, I will remember. You did well, Cassandra, my love." The woman then lost conciousness.

So? What think you? Review and have a cookie! Flame and eat dirt!


	2. Chapter 1

I still own nothing but the plot! You steal it you die!

Chapter 1

Major Sam Carter glanced at the clock and sighed. It was time for Janet to check on the major's broken wrist. Sam rose out of her seat in the lab, reluctant to leave. Still, she left the room and headed for the infirmary.

When she got there, Dr. Fraiser pounced on her.

"You haven't been using it, have you?" Janet asked. She carefully began to unwrap the bandages.

"No, of course no-Oww!" The petite doctor winced.

"Sorry Sam. Well, it looks ok. It's healing nicely." As Janet began to re-wrap Major Carter's wrist, Sam spied what looked like a seam forming in the air. It grew grew into the shape of a rectangle, lage enough for someone to walk through.

"Janet, what is that?" she asked. As Dr. Fraiser turned to look, a man suddenly appeared. A very pale woman followed a moment later. Dr.Fraiser raced to the wall. She hit the red button, and the alarms started to go off. Sam watched as the strange woman collapsed and the man caught her. The woman's lips began to move; obviously she was telling the man something. Sam couldn't make it out over the alarms. The woman's eyes then closed,and the man looked up. When he saw Sam, his eyes narrowed. At that moment, a group of sf's ran in.

"Take that man to a holding cell," Janet said to them. "But first, help me get this woman onto one of these beds. She needs medical attention."

"Yes, Ma'am." Two of the sf's lifted the woman off the floor and placed her on a bed. Menewhile, the rest of the sf's grabbed the man under the arms, pulled him to his feet, and began to take him away. He didn't struggle or say anything at all until Sam moved to stand next to Janet at the woman's side. He lunged away from the airmen as easily as if they were children and pushed Sam away from the woman.

"Rhe'u!" he growled at the bewildered Major. "Have you not hurt her enough already?" It was then that Sam sensed the presance of a Gou'ld symbiote in him. She backed away. The sf's grabbed ahold of the man again and once more began to to take him away. The man did not struggle anymore, but shot Major Carter one final scathing glare before he disappeared from her view.

"What was that about?" Sam muttered as she again moved to stand by the woman's bedside. As Janet bustled around, preparing to run various tests, Sam noticed something..._familiar_ about the unconcious woman. She didn't know why, but she felt as if she knew her.

All of a sudden the woman's eyes flickered open.

"Janet!" Sam said loudly. Dr. Fraiser came over, and the woman turned her head to look at her.

"Mom?" the woman whispered sleepily, her voice thick and slurred. She uttered something else, but neither Sam nor Janet could make it out. The woman's chocolate brown eyes closed again. Dr. Fraiser and Sam looked at each other, more confused than before.

"Major, accusing a man of being a Gou'ld is a very serious accusation. Are you positively sure?" General Hammond asked in the breifing that had been called immediately after the man had been locked up.

"Yes, Sir. As soon as he shoved me I felt his symbiote's presance. But the strange thing was, he didn't seem to care that I knew. He just said this one thing and let the sf's take him away."

"What language was it?" Daniel asked Sam. "Gou'ld?"

Sam nodded.

"I agree," Janet said.

"Well, could you try to remember what he said?"

"Uhhhmm...It was like 'Rhe'u', I think. Then he said 'Have you not hurt her enough already?'"Daniel looked puzzled.

"But that makes no sense. 'Rhe'u' means stay back. Why would he want you to stay away? And you've never seen these people before, right?"

"No, never."

"So how could you have hurt this woman before? You've never even met them!"

"Major Carter could have been mistaken for someone else," Teal'k pointed out.

"Could happen," O'Neill said. "But this lady. She could be Gou'ld as well. She could be faking being sick."

"No, Colonel. She can't be," Janet said.

"What do you mean, Doctor?" Hammond quiried.

"I did an MRI on her, Sir. No symbiote. And she definatly isn't pretending to be sick. I did a blood test. There are traces of naquedah in her blood, and I think that might have something to do with it. She could have been injected with something, a poison, maybe. I'd like to request permission to try some Tethrine, the medicine we recently aquired from the Tollen. It has helped get rid of some pretty bad poisoning recently."

"Permission granted. And one more thing. Why would she be with him if she's not a Gou'ld as well?" Hammond asked.

Sg-1 just glanced around at each other.

"No suggestions? Docter, when she wakes up, I want to speak with her."

"Yes, Sir."

"Dismissed."

Janet Fraiser carefully inserted an IV filled with Tethrine into one of the veins in the mysterious woman's arm.

"Ok," Janet said to no one in particular. "I hope that helps." She couldn't help noticing how familiar the woman looked, but Janet couldn't put her finger on it. Dismising the thought, she turned back to her work. Unbeknownst to her, she had just done one of the worst tramatic things possible to the woman, the woman she didn't recognize as her own daughter.

Coldwhycan'tImovewhereamIIdon'tremembercomingherewhotheheckis

shewhoahereyesareglowingnowthat'sfreakywhat'swithalltheseneedlesoknow

IwanttogetawaybutofcourseIcan'twhytheheckisthatit'sall

missglowingeyeslady'sfaultI'llbetoowwohgodthathurtswhatissheinjectingme

withIdon'twannaknowdoIwherearmyparentsdidshedothistothemtoothepainis

increasingican'tstandthismuchlongerI'mgoinnumbnownumbis

goodconsideringeverything'sgoingdarknowtoodarkisgood

Cassandra Fraiser watched her most horrific memories play out in front of her, including Nirrti's experiments, her discovery of her parent's deaths, her foster mother's funeral, Sam's abduction by the Gou'ld, Jacob's and her father-in-law Teal'c's murder, her own capture and torture at the hands of the Gou'ld, Wraith, and Fifth, the conquering of Earth, followed by everyone in the SGC dying so that she and Rya'c could get out, and more. She had to watch over and over again, as her friends and loved ones were massacered, and she was powerless to stop it.

R&R, please! Review and have a cookie! Flame and eat dirt!


	3. Gou'ld Translations, not a chapter

**Aray Kree- **stay here

**Mai'tac**- damn

**Rhe'u**- stay back

**Ya'isid ma'gue**- we must leave


End file.
